


Now That You Know

by RobinLove



Series: Now We Know [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette figure out their identities. It's the very next day and they aren't sure how they feel just yet.</p><p>Post-Reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A new day dawned young, sun bright and warm. She barely noticed as she sat at her desk. Her kwami slept soundly on the bed, but she couldn't sleep. Not since last night's surprise. Adrien was Chat. Chat was Adrien. The cat she had been rejecting, the cat who's charm was starting to grow on her, was the same guy she had wanted to notice her, fall in love with her. He had but....with Ladybug. What was she going to do? She couldn't act like nothing had happened. He probably didn't love her anymore. Afterall, Ladybug was so much more than just Marinette. She couldn't compete with herself and now that he knew....Her stomach dropped to the floor and she could feel her heart breaking. How could a guy like Adrien love someone like her? She was out of his league; she couldn't even talk to him on a daily basis as herself. How would she look at him now that he knew? How would HE look at HER?! The thought made her want to hide. But there was a small part of her that hoped he could love her like he did Ladybug. The possibility alone sent ladybugs into her stomach. She took a deep breath and stood up to get ready for school. Even if he didn't love her, she could still count on his help; that she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stared at the ceiling of his room. It was her. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. A smile lit his face. His Princess and His Lady were one in the same. A heat crept into his cheeks. It did explain a lot and Marinette was a sweet girl. Better than Chloe. The smile fell from his lips. But he didn't think he loved her. He had payed little attention to Marinette in comparison to the all he gave Ladybug. He thought back over their time and smiled again. Marinette did have the same fiery pride Ladybug had. She had showed that numerous times standing up to Chloe. She obviously cared about people. He had seen her sharp mind in the Evillistrator incident. There were many things that made her Ladybug. Yeah, he could love her. He did love her. He got up from his bed and grabbed his bag.  
"Finally made up your mind?"  
Plagg's voice sounded from the computer as the little cat came up to him.  
"Yeah. Let's go Plagg! We have a stop to make before school!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien sighed as he sat down in his seat, the school bell clanging loudly. The room was empty save him and Plagg, the sun in the window and the wall clock pointing at 12.  
"Are you okay?"  
The surprisingly caring voice came from Plagg as he sat on the desk looking at Adrien, his snack of Camembert untouched. Adrien gave the cat-Kwami a smile; a small one.  
"Is she ashamed to know who I am?"  
The two stared at each other, neither able to get a response. They had gone by the bakery, but had been told that Marinette had already left. Once at the school however, Alya had given him something of a sad look when he'd asked where she was. Her only answer was "some where in Paris." Alya had obviously told the school what Marinette had asked her to; that she was sick. Which meant she had locked herself away long enough to slip out as Ladybug, or had skipped school to go somewhere else. Either choice didn't give him much peace. He wanted to go and find her. But if he were to transform with no monsters, with no Ladybug, his identity would be revealed. Which meant he needed to wait till the day was over so he could go find her.  
"We'll go once the bell lets us all out."  
Plagg put a little nub on Adrien's hand.  
"We'll find her."  
Adrien gave his friend another smile and looked out the window to wait out the long hours before he could go free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind grew chilly and she had to force herself to keep from shivering. The city far below her caused her to smile. But it left her face almost as fast as it had come. She had been about to go to school when a sudden idea came to her. If he didn't love he, they may not ever be able to be friends again. And things would get awkward. They would only see each other when on missions and ultimately.....they would be unable to work together without one of them being hurt. The thought had caused her to become sick. She had run from her house shouting something about school and then kept running. She ran till she was almost sick again. Then she had come here; to her Eiffel tower, where Tikki lent her powers without question. The city was quiet from where she was and it was all she could do to keep herself calm.  
"Marinette...what are you thinking about?"  
The little kwami on her shoulder nudged her gently.  
"What would I say to him?"  
"To Adrien?"  
Marinette nodded her head.  
"You should tell him how you feel."  
"No! He wouldn't feel the same."  
"You don't know that Marinette."  
"But if he doesn't....I'd look like a fool. We wouldn't be able to work together anymore."  
"But you have to try!"  
Tikki flew to face Marinette and looked at her.  
"You don't know what could happen."  
"But Tikki...I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt.."  
Tikki gently tapped her nose.  
"Marinette....he'd be crazy to not want anything to do with you. You need to believe in yourself. Believe in Ladybug! And have faith in your partner."  
Marinette smiled and hugged the kwami to her cheek.  
"Thanks Tikki. Let's go find Adrien!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure you don't need any company?"  
Nino placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and Adrien had to remind himself that Nino would understand. He simply smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah I'm sure. I hopefully won't be here too long so don't worry."  
Nino gave him a nod and a fistbump before he walked out of the classroom.  
Adrien sighed in relief and looked around. The class room was once again empty and he opened his bag for Plagg to fly out.  
"You doing okay?"  
The cat-kwami yawned.  
"You just figure out what you're going to say when you find her."  
"Alright. Plagg; claws-"  
"Adrien."  
He stopped and looked up to the door.  
"M-marinette.."  
The two stared at each other in a warm silence for several minutes. Plagg looked at the little red kwami that had come into the room with Marinette.  
"Tikki....it's been a while since I've seen you."  
"You too, Plagg. You look great."  
He smiled.  
"So do you."  
The kwami's looked at each other with fond smiles and the room grew still with awkward silence.  
"Uh...loo-"  
"Adrien, you don't have to explain anything to me. It's okay; I understand."  
His cheeks flushed as she looked at him.  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yeah. It's had to see past the mask so don't worry about it. I know I'm not as great as Ladybug."  
She looked away from his stare. He blinked, his mind blank and coping.  
"What..-"  
"I'm saying, you don't need to tell me. You fell out of love with Ladybug because I'm her. I know how people see her, and I know how people see me. So let's...just be friends and move on, okay?"


	2. It Is My Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second chapter to Now That We Know

Friends..? She wanted to be friends? No. She hadn't said that. She saw herself as less in comparison to Ladybug. She thought she was worse; unworthy. She thought he didn't care about her that way because of the mask. His mind whirled to try and figure out how she had come to think of herself in such a manner. It hurt to know she thought of herself that way. And it hurt more thinking he may have helped cause that to some degree. The silence in the room stretched on until his mouth finally caught up to his whirlwind of a brain.  
“Are you serious?”  
His words caused her to look at him.  
“Huh?”  
“I mean...how could anyone...how could you...”  
He sighed, frustrated at his own lack of words for all he wanted to say. She looked at him, waiting, but when he didn't continue, a sadness reached her eyes and she looked away again.  
“Right...it was only a suggestion. I probably shouldn't have said to be friends..maybe...classmates would have been a better word..”  
He stared at her again and this time, everything just spilled out of him.  
“That's not what I meant! How could you think of yourself as lower than Ladybug? I mean..you're her! She's who she is because of you! And you're amazing! Ladybug is only one side; Marinette is the other. And I happen to love both those sides.”  
She stared at him now, her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
“You...but...y-you do..?”  
He smiled, a blush on his cheeks. Marinette stood still as he moved closer and took her hands in his.  
“Yes. And I know you may not be fond of Chat, but I'm hoping he isn't an issue..”  
She shook her head, her eyes closing to keep back tears.   
“I don't mind. In fact, I love Chat. And Adrien.”  
He smiled again as she opened her eyes. She smiled back and then it was that moment all over again. The moment they tried acting out a kiss scene. But this time, there were no cameras, no Chloe, no classmates. Just them, two pairs of lips melding together slowly, sweetly. It was intense and soft and sweet and all around perfect. It was that and more and had their lungs not demanded some air, they would have stayed that way forever. They smiled at each other again and Adrien bowed, much as he did as Chat.  
“It's getting late. May I escort M'Lady home?”  
She giggled softly, the warmth of that name rolling over her and pulling her in.  
“I'd be honored if you did.”  
Adrien stood up and pressed another soft kiss to her lips.  
“Believe me, it's my honor.”


End file.
